Unexplainable Obsession
by Hocuzlolli
Summary: Obsessions are dangerous things that can lead one to do outrageous acts. When Gaara discovers he can't get Lee out off his mind after the chunnin exams it leads to one dangerouse obsession. Gaara:seme Rock Lee:Uke  YAOI  Don't like, don't read. Simple.


Alright, I got the sudden urge to right this because well, I was watching back over the chunin exams and POOF the idea bloomed in my head. At first I thought you know someone had already done this idea, but I didn't see many so that spurred me on, and well here it is. No I have not Given up on my Itachi and Kisame fanfic. I've just hit a road block so I'm hoping by writing this I'll be able to remember my plotline for the other. If that makes any sense…..which I doubt, but yeah. Kay so here's the deal.

Summary: This takes place during and after the chunin exams. The first part is the same as what happens in Naruto, but I'll probably be changing things later on to suite my needs. Basically Gaara has developed an obsession with Lee during their fight and he has no idea why. Meanwhile Lee is trying to battle the fact that he may never be a ninja again, which yeah you already know how that turns out if you've watched the episodes. Obsessions are dangerous things that can lead one to do outrageous acts.

Content Warning: Duh, It's a yaoi okay. Gaara as the seme and Rock Lee as the uke. I dunno why, but I find it better that way. There will be smutty yaoi sexyness in later chapters, it could range from rape to who knows what. As for bad language, I'm not really sure. There will be violence I already know it so that's in the warning too. As for other couples, they may pop up somewhere….maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto. This is for entertainment purposes only and I do not gain any profit from writing it.

The first part of this chapter is almost IDENTICAL to the fight during the chunin exam. I wanted to put the fight in there to better the reasoning of the story, and writing fighting scenes is fun. X3

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

His heart thundered against his chest, ragged breathes tearing through his lungs. Wave after wave of rough grains in mass amounts pounded into him and he struggled to block. His head swam trying to focus his shaking eyes, the pain outmatching the butterflies humming through his stomach and chest. Fights always made him anxious, the sensation growing with the amount of thought that he could fail.

_No….that is not acceptable_.

Another wave of sand crashed into him barely giving him time to block. He grunted and with a ragged cry was sent twisting back and hit the floor front first, rebounding on impact from the sheer force of the hit. His red head opponent was breathing deep and throaty, crooked grin cocked onto his face. It was clear how much this was entertaining him. His eyes were sadistically drenched in the look of primeval, otherworldly lust. _Torture….torture this child and break him to bits piece by piece. I want to make him scream. _His whole body practically radiated that one thought. Lee pushed himself up best he could, body straining from the wear and tear of the Primary Lotus. His muscles screamed at him, but he forced them to bear with it. He faced Gaara breathing heavily and pulled his arms into an X-shaped guard over his face. The red heads hands rose folding together as he chuckled darkly. Sand rose up collecting in front him.

"What good do you think that'll do?" he mocked deeply. His voice dragged across the air sinisterly.

Again, the sands battered into him like an eighteen-wheeler hitting full force knocking him back off the ground. He hit on his front and the assault persisted hosing into his back with force enough to rip screams from his already pained throat. Refusing to even accept quitting as an option the leaf ninja dragged his battered body up unsteadily and faced the sand ninja. He lifted his guard and tried to steady his aching body. A memory flashed across his mind. His gaze flickered to the man responsible for training him and loving him with a bond so deep you would think he was the man's son, resemblance aside. His eyes watered. _Guy Sensei, thank you!_

Mustering up some new found resolve Lee shifted into his battle pose. His right hand out front pointed upwards in an almost beckoning position, his body straight, and his left arm bent behind his back fist closed, he smiled as happily in enjoyment as ever. The sand swirled up slithering and twisting higher up around and behind his opponent. Without pause it shot forth like a striking viper and as it was about to connect with the smiling ninja he vanished. He reappeared momentarily then vanished again into a new bent position. The shock of the witnessing ninjas around him was as apparent as Gaara's returned frown and passive gaze. Encouraging thoughts sentenced through Lee's head as he resumed his fighting stance, smile in place.

Batch after batch of sand flew at him and Lee danced around them with ease. Gaara's eyes watched the leaf ninja's movements, studying them, practically memorizing them. He watched eyes tensed in a kind of frustration he had not felt in a long time. Lee crossed his arms in front his face once more and closed his eyes mumbling something Gaara could not catch. The flow of energy around Lee shifted so violently it shot upwards around him in a visible and audible current. Gaara's mouth tensed in a sort of anticipation.

"I don't know what you think your planning right now, but this match is over for you," Gaara's voice sounded dragging as deep and gravely as always. His hands pressed together as sand particles drifted around him.

"You are right," Lee retorted. "It is over." His eyes bore into Gaara with a fiery passion before closing as his shoulders tensed up.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction with a confused breath as he drew up slightly. The air flow around Lee intensified sending his raven hair shifting and jutting upwards. His body slowly grew more coiled and the feel of what was to come sent even Gaara on edge.

"I…will not…be the only one….to lose…today," Lee almost growled through the sheer force of will he was exuding. "Guy Sensei, please let this work. It is now…..or never!" With gritted teeth he lifted his arms a little higher chakra whisping visibly along his body, and with a sudden lowering of his arms chakra surged outwards around him ripping up parts of the ground and jutting up visibly in arcs around the flow of air shielding his body. The sheer shock was visible on even Gaara's gapping face as the onlookers watched the spectacle. Veins bulged along Lee's straining body, his pupils disappearing leaving only white to his wide eyes. His skin flushed a vibrant, harsh red. It was truly a painful and amazingly horrific sight.

On he persisted growling higher in octaves every second, his fists clenched tight. Bigger pieces of the arena broke off around his feet and circled him as the chakra moved into a sort of whirlpool around him. A visible green aura emanated off his body leaving everyone in a state of awe. Huddling, his growls rose to an intense cry and more veins bulged along his temple. He shifted on his legs slightly and cracks uprooted along the ground. Then, in a flash, he was gone huge chunks of the floor breaking off and up in his wake. Gaara didn't even have time to blink before Lee's foot connected under his jaw sending not only the sand ninja flying upwards but a gust of particles and wind outwards with such force the onlookers had to shield themselves. The crowd frenzied to try and see what had happened and their attention shot to Gaara going upwards out of the cloud of dust. Unable to do more than grunt pained and grit his teeth as his sand armor streaked with cracks Gaara inhaled sharply as Lee appeared in front of him. With a rebound off of the sheer energy surrounding Lee's body Gaara headed into his descent, but got cut off as the leaf ninja repeated the act from behind him.

Over and over the sand ninja got beat into a sort of pinball game. His armor streaked and cracked breaking off in small pieces unable to withstand the constant battering. Lee kicked off the ceiling, his muscles screeching and tearing themselves apart. He forced his arm and hand to move, to make a fist and draw it back as he opened the fifth gate. Gaara stared wide eyed as Lee rocketed towards him, no way to defend himself he grunted at expected impact. The leaf ninja however vanished and delivered a punch square to the center of Gaara's gut. The sand ninja plummeted towards the ground, buts jerked violently up ripping a grunt from him. Gaara's sand raced to his aid, but could not keep up as he was yanked up straight into a tremendous impact with Lee's right arm and foot. The connect was so great that within seconds of Gaara reaching the ground the entire area was blinded by a flare up of dust and intense wind causing the onlookers to shield themselves again.

The sound of crumbling rock echoed through the room and Lee tumbled out from the cloud of dust grunting. His appearance back to normal and all the chakra flow gone. Everyone stared in heavy anticipation as the smoke cleared.

_Is it over?_

_Is that guy….dead?_

_Wait….what's that…._

_It can't be._

They stared in shock at the sight before them. Gaara's gourd had at the last second crumbled into sand and cushioned the impact. He was still conscious. Sand armor missing chunks and breathing raggedly, Gaara stared over at a struggling to get up Lee. Staying laid out on his sand cushion he shakily dragged his hand up in Rock Lee's direction. The leaf ninja looked back as sand shifted rising and turned trying to force his body to get away, but it just could not take any more. Trying to crawl he glanced back again to see a huge wave of sand in the shape of a hand barreling towards him. He tried desperately to move away.

_Impossible, he not only survived the lotus. He is able to go on the attack. _

He grunted as the sand incased his left arm and leg trying all in vain to pull away. Gaara stretched out his hand as Lee dragged his body to his feet.

"Sand coffin!" the sand ninja growled clenching his hand into a fist. Lee let out a terrible shriek as an intense pressure encased his sand covered limbs shattering the bones. With that Lee fell back skidding and dropping into unconsciousness. Sand swam towards the limp figure.

"Now you die!" Gaara hissed as the sand shot down towards Lee, but with a sudden realization he bolted up with a gasp. The sand dispersed showing Guy standing in front of Lee's body as a shield. _He knocked back my sand, but…why? _

Gaara stared in utter disbelief at the man. Something inside of him, some understanding he could not grasp shattered. The sand ninja gripped his head cringing and looked back at guy.

"But, why? He failed." Gaara rasped painfully. He turned hands on head shakily facing the older ninja. "Why save him?"

"Because he's," Guy began a protectively stern look plastered to his face. "Because he is my student, and….also…because he is precious to me." With that said Gaara inhaled sharply in confusion. His face slowly changed back to its normal passiveness as he stumbled up, the cracks in his armor disappearing and his gourd reforming.

He turned and walked towards the stairs muttering in agitation "I quite." Guy watched him walked of in confusion.

"The winner is…." Hayate began going to raise his arm then looked over in amazement. The onlookers followed his gaze and gasped at what they saw. Lee dragged himself up legs shaking and right arm raised in his fighting pose. Blood dripped from his limp left arm and left leg. Guy turned in shock, eyes wide staring at the young ninja. Gaara even stopped his walk and turned back facing Lee. The sand ninja poised slightly. Guy set his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"No. Lee. It's alright. It's all over now; anyway you're in no condition to…." He stopped eyes going shaky then starting to water. "Lee…oh, Lee. What have I done?" He closed his eyes tears streaming down his face and Rock Lee stared ahead with dead-pan eyes. The boy, out cold, was being held up by sheer will power. He wasn't even conscious.

"Lee….you've already proven it," Guy sobbed softly pulling the boy into a hug. "You are a splendid ninja."

Hayate proceeded with naming Gaara the winner as everyone stared watching Guy and Lee. Gaara's scowl grew more intense as he watched the display. He soon turned and kept heading for the stairs. The medics were called in to survey Lee's condition and take him away. As they scanned over his body they discovered the gruesome truth. Rock Lee's left arm and leg were wounded so badly, he would never be able to fight as a ninja again. As they lifted the stretcher and carried Lee away Naruto shook watching in disbelief. He yelled in frustration and hurt many things to Lee, but they fell on deaf ears and soon Kakashi quieted him.

Gaara, standing at the base of the stairs watched as Lee passed and disappeared around the corner.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

When Rock Lee awoke it was to the sound of chirping birds. His eyes opened a fraction and strained against the light. As, he raised his arm to shield out some of the rays all the pain rushed over him like a splash of cold water. He cringed and writhed, but only let out a groan until he could relax the grit on his teeth. Lee found it even hurt to breath, but inhaled deeply anyhow and slowly pushed himself up. He glanced down at his left arm which had been bandaged and casted while he was out. He stared at it with a dazed gleam in his eyes for the longest time. He recalled every part of his fight remembering it over and over again. It played across his eyes like a DVD on repeat. He had lost. Not only had he lost, but he had pushed himself passed his breaking point. He had exhausted all his options and tore apart his body, and he had still failed.

_I failed._

He gripped his casted arm shoulders heaving as tears streamed down his face in a silent sob. He wasn't good enough. No matter what he did, he just wasn't good enough. He sniffled and dragged his sleeve across his face quickly as the doorknob to his hospital room jostled. There was a low knock and a brunette nurse holding a clipboard smiled gently walking in.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" She walked over to him studying him carefully.

"I am feeling quite rested actually." Lee smiled. Better to keep his answers rather passive. He wouldn't lie of course, but he did not want to really talk out how he felt at the moment.

"That's wonderful," she smiled brightly and tilted her head. "There is someone here to see you if you feel that you can handle a visitor."

"Ah…Yes ma'am I can." Lee blinked wondering who it could be. The nurse nodded and walked back to the door. She opened it.

"You can come in, but not for long, okay? He's still very hurt."

"I understand, miss." A gruff male voice said and Lee automatically recognized it. The nurse left and Guy entered the room smiling. "You look better, Lee." He closed the door and made his way to the bed.

"Really?" Lee laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his good hand. "I do not feel much better."

"With pain comes experience!" Guy stated proudly. The boy blinked and nodded.

"Your right, Guy sensei." He smiled. Guy took a seat and his face grew serious. He rested his elbows on his knees leaning forward slightly.

"Lee….there's something we need to talk about."

Lee stiffened and looked down gripping the sheets on the bed.

"I….am sorry…..guy sensei. I am sorry…I failed." He spoke lowly trembling. "I could not beat him. I was not strong enough." Guy watched him slightly surprised at first.

"oh, Lee, " he whispered and put a hand onto the boy's head. Lee blinked and looked up at him. "You didn't fail." Guy smiled. "You tried your hardest and in the end you may not have won, but you became a splendid ninja." Rock Lees eyes widened and his mouth grew into a shinning grin.

"Oh really? You really think I have become a splendid ninja, G-" he slowly trailed off seeing the now solemn look on his sensei's face. "Guy….Sensei?" he asked cautiously.

"Lee, your body, it…." The man's voice grew solid, "is so badly injured. The doctors say. You will never be able to fight again, Lee." Rock Lee grew still as stone his eyes wide and shaky. His head slowly lowers.

"They….are wrong," he whispered. Guy blinked. "I will prove them wrong too." Lee's voice rose. "I will not give up!" he stated with all the determination his soul had looking up at Guy.

"Ah…." The man stared at his student for what seemed like eternity and grinned brightly ruffling the boy's hair. "That's the spirit Lee!"

Gaara stood atop the roof of his temporary residence and watched passively as the night air rustled the leaves of nearby trees. His gaze slowly shifted to the moon. It radiated luminescent light reflecting the contours of Gaara's body and casting a long trailing shadow out beside him. It haunted him, more than he would like to admit. What exactly about it haunted him the most though?

That he had been touched for the first time when his whole life he had been known as the Untouchable?

Was it that stupid comment the man had said when he had asked why save the failure?

Or was it something about the boy himself?

All the aspects of their fight together clung to his mind. It replayed, in fragments, dancing across his eyesight. The boy's voice rang clear as bells in his ears. He could picture every twist and shift the boy's body had made as he dodged out of the way of Gaara's sand, recall every scream that had been forced out of his mouth, as if it had all happened in super slow motion. Gaara's scowl deepened and his face hardened in irritation. _Why?_

He gripped his head as a sharp pain shot through it. _I don't understand._

Gaara stared at the ground the crazed look seeping its way back into his eyes. _It's not this boy personally. _He assured himself. _It's nothing special. I just want him dead. That is all._

_So, I will have to kill him._

Okay so that's the first chapter. Go on and tell me what you think. I'm open to any criticism or ideas you may have. Though, I would like to ask for no flamers okay. If you don't have anything nice to say, or cannot give criticism in a nice way then just keep it to yourself.

I loved you Hayate! 3


End file.
